Blue Vision
by thefaultinourrevolution
Summary: Where was she? All she knew was the comfort of the softness and warmness of... whatever was covering her. I'll stay here, she thought, maybe even fall asleep forever. No. Something told her, falling asleep would insure that she would never wake up. Her eyes opened carefully. She was staring at a wooden ceiling. "Papa! I think she's awake." Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please tell me if i should continue or just leave it off. The only reason i wrote this is beacause i had run out of Enjolras and Eponine stories to read. So I'm like why not? I have nothing better to do then be on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

"Could you be anymore annoying?" Eponine pushed Marius's face away from her as she laughed. They were driving in an empty highway. Apart from that, it was snowing heavily making it more difficult to drive. Marius laughed as he turned his head away from Eponine and back on the road. If it was up to Eponine she wouldn't have let Marius drive. She herself was perfectly capable of handling the car. Though she still had problems with the curves. "Keep your eyes on the road, I swear your going to get us killed before we even get there!" She shouted. They had recently escaped from the Thenardiers, Eponine's abusive parents, leaving behind Alzema and Gavroche. It was hard, before she even dared think of packing and running off with Marius she talked it over with the only 2 people she was certain she loved. They had understood, but it wasn't enough for her, she had vowed to come back whenever she could and rescue them too. In advanced she left them money and before she actually left in the middle of the night, she cried with them. Both Gavroche and Alzema tried to shut her up, in case she woke up their parents and lost the only chance to leave. "Hush 'Ponine, we'll see you soon remember," They had said. She nodded and hugged them one last time before she climbed out of the window and down into Marius's car.

She left no trace of her. Her parents had done most of the job already, since her father was part criminal he belived in leaving no sign of his existence, leaving the people he robbed dumbfounded. It was for the best that no one knew where she was, or Marius for that matter, who was also trying to escape his home. His grandfather disowned him for even knowing someone like Eponine. "Somone like you, of such class, knowing someone like her. That girl will only bring trouble I tell you," Gillenormand told him.

"She's my best-friend," Marius only replied. "Marius your father would have not liked this, leave her or leave this house at once!" As much as he loved his grandfather he couldn't bring himself to leave 'Ponine to deal with her parents alone. So he left, instead sleeping at one of his friends homes. His grandfather found out soon after and went for a visit, insisting that he come home. Marius replied with a single, "No," Quickly the visits became more and more frequent. Talking with Eponine one day they decided to run away, leaving behind all other problems.

"Where would we go" She asked. "My father left a small house just out of town we could go there," He said.

Now driving in what was winter, it had occurred to them that it would be much harder then they had thought.

"Marius, what if your grand-father comes after us, we didn't think of that did we. Oh my god, I'll have to that hell hole."

"'Ponine quit worrying, he gave me a choice, plus I'm twenty and your nineteen, I think," He touched her nose,"That you are being quite silly."

"Do you wanna know what I think? I think you obviously you don't know my parents, I'm expecting 'Parnasse to jump in front of the car any moment now,"

Montparnasse had been an old flame that had died as soon as it had begun. It was clear that he still fancied her. She never returned those feelings though. Montparnasse was only her father's partner in crime. Yet she did feel like she was in love with her companion at her side. She glanced at Marius. Did he even return those feelings? Or did he just run away with her out of pity. Eponine studied him, he was very attractive.

* * *

Marius felt like he was being watched, he turned his head for a moment and found Eponine staring at him. She averted her eyes quickly and looked out the window. "Something wrong 'Ponine?"

"No, I'm just... wondering if we're almost there yet." Her face was flushed, not even considering the fact that it was snowing outside. He liked her, not in a romantic sort of way but in the kind, loving, way, in the way a brother loves a sister. "Is it too hot in here, should I turn on the conditioning."

"No, It's fine, I'm just excited, to see your father's home."

"Oh Eponine, its amazing. You'll love it there." He felt the wheel getting heaver under his touch."

"Can I ask you something," Eponine finally turned to look at him.

"Anything 'Ponine,"

The car slipped a bit.

"Promise me that this won't change anything between us,"

The wheel was harder to turn.

"Don't be ridiculous."

The car was going faster then he wanted it to.

It was night outside and Marius couldn't see anything only the whiteness of the snow in front of the car that was illuminated by the headlights. _I should stop the car and pull over. _He thought.

"Marius I believe I love you,"

He turned to look at her, was she joking with him?

"Eponine I'm-" Marius started. "No don't, don't say you don't love me," _I should've kept my mouth shut, he's probaly going to return be home any moment now. _She realized he was still staring at her. "I just had to tell you-"

"Marius look out!" She shouted.

Marius turned towards the road in time to see the edge of the road. _Turn you idiot, turn!_ He grabbed the steering wheel but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

Darkness, how else would you explain being dead. Not quite in his paradise.

_No I'm awake. _His eyes opened. Bright flicks of light shined in the darkness. _It's night. _He managed to say. Where was he, was he dead, was he sleeping. Before he could make anymore of his thoughts his right hand shot with a piercing amount of pain. He finally found the strength to sit up examine his surroundings. He surveyed the area, nothing much but snow. His eyes then caught something a big hunk of metal stood in front of him. Feet away.

_Accident, girl, car, accident, girl, car, accident. girl, car._ Girl, there was someone else with him right? He thought, _yes what was her name? _

No, he determined. There was no one with him, he was the only one. Who was he exactly?

_Marius,_ a voice in the back of his head told him. He tried to stand up, only to be taken back down by his legs. His hand shook as he rolled up his pant leg. Blood. Oh god so much blood. He then realized that around him the snow was stained with dark much, not enough blood loose that would kill him. _Must be why I'm alive, I should be dead. _Before he could do much he felt two hands cover his mouth. "Where's the girl?"

* * *

Where was she? All she knew was the comfort of the softness and warmness of... whatever was covering her. I'll stay here, she thought, maybe even fall asleep forever. No. Something told her, falling asleep would insure that she would never wake up. Her eyes opened carefully. She was staring at a wooden ceiling. "Papa! I think she's awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing_**

_Where was she? All she knew was the comfort of the softness and warmness of... whatever was covering her. I'll stay here, she thought, maybe even fall asleep forever. No. Something told her, falling asleep would insure that she would never wake up. Her eyes opened carefully. She was staring at a wooden ceiling. "Papa! I think she's awake."_

* * *

Awake? Was she supposed to be sleeping. Maybe she should go to sleep after all it had been an exhausting day. Something had changed, though she could not remember at all what had happened. She allowed her eyes to droop lower. A quick nap sounded good right about now. "Miss- Miss, stay awake please, papa she's losing consciousness," A voice near her said. It seemed to be distant, or maybe it was close to her. It was a girl she concluded. "Water," The single word left her lips in a raspy whisper. "Ah yes, stay here." The voice said. _Stay here? Where else would I go? I can't seem to move or talk much. _A moment later the voice appeared again, this time with another with her. This time a man's voice occurred. The water was carefully placed onto her lips. She dark spilling some there and here. As soon as she drank she realized how much it hurt just to drink. "Miss, can you tell us your name?" The man's voice said softly. _Name? Do I have a name? Yes. But what was it?_

"No," She replied keeping it short. What she really wanted to tell them was, 'I don't know my name, where am I,'. Then again, it would hurt her throat a bit to much to just say the slightest of words.

"Very well, rest now when you wake we'll talk." The man sighed and stood taking with him the girl.

When she did wake she could see much clearly. She positioned herself on her elbows, as soon as she did something stinged her. She pulled her elbows away from the bed and inspected them. They were warped in bandages. Delicately she unwrapped one, "You don't want to see whats underneath,"

Startled, she looked up fast to see a girl standing in the middle of the room. At once she took in the girls features. Blond, bluish eyes, unlike hers, which were brown. Unconsciously she touched her own hair, brown too. "Are you okay? Do you feel any better? Father said your temperature would lower down soon," Concerned, the blond touched her forehead, "It's warm now, I guess that's good, you're recovering from your fever I'll tell you that much. What were you doing out in the cold? It's a blizzard out there, I'm surprised you didn't get hypothermia. Father said any more time out there in your condition and you would be-" She stopped.

"I'm sorry, am I talking too much? You must be scared, whats your name?"

_Name? oh, yes she had a name, _"Eponine,"

"Well Eponine, I'm Cosette. You were in terrible state when we found you, we tried to take you to the hospital, but because of the roads being how they are, father decided to keep you here, you know, until the storm dies down.

"Do you have any parents you'll like us to call? I bet they're concerned about you."

Eponine thought, she shook her head 'no'. "How long have I been-"

"Unconscious? Two days, out cold" Cosette laughed nervously stood up, "You'll be feeling sore for a while."

"Is she awake Cosette?" A man's voice abruptly said. "Yes father she just woke up,"

A man walked in, "Deary are you feeling well?"

Eponine nodded slowly, _Who were this people?_ "I'm just feeling a little lost."

"The roads are slightly cleared now papa, maybe you should take her to the hospital now."

"No, please I can't go there, I'm fine, just a little sore, like you said." She nodded towards Cosette, "I have to go now," She made a way to stand up, but was taken down by how dizzy she felt. Valjean caught her from hitting the floor. Cosette let out a small sound of surprise. "Eponine please rest,"

"I- I have to go someones waiting for me,"

"Just who?"

_Who exactly was waiting for her? _"I don't know," She admitted.

Jean Valjean looked at his daughter anxiously, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I remember talking with someone- in a car- then... nothing." That was really all should could remember the only part she left out was the part in which she admitted to the person her love.

_It doesn't matter, _she thought, _If I can't remember what good is it? "_Cosette, get our guest some clean clothes." Cosette left, leaving Eponine alone with Valjean. "Thank you sir, for your hospitality," Eponine said calmly, but inside she felt frightened. Not because of the people of course, they were very friendly with her. If she had woken up in another house she had no doubt it would have turned out differently. She was frightened of the idea of waking up and not knowing or remembering anyone. Or did she know this people? No. They hadn't known her name, but they had been exact and polite in explaining part of the mess. She wanted more details though. "What happened to me?"

Valjean took a deep breathe, "I was hoping you would tell us that bit, but as it seems you can't remember a thing, can you?"

Eponine shook her head.

"We found you wondering around here, Cosette and I were a little surprised, we're not used to seeing much people around the woods. The same reason why we left, to get away from the noisy town."

"Was I with-"

"Someone? No, you were alone and bleeding."

Eponine stopped him once again, "I don't remember that, I mean seeing you or walking in the woods,"

"I would expect that, when i saw you you were stumbling around, half-asleep. You had a small cuts on you but that was all."

Eponine sighed with relief, so she wasn't with someone, maybe she had imagined the person. _Stop worrying Eponine, this could be a new start, maybe life was horrid back then, or maybe it wasn't. Did it matter now though?_

* * *

"How did you not find her!" Thénardier was beyond mad. It had been nearly two days since Montparnasse had returned from the storm. Thénardier, who had hoped that he had come back with Eponine, was disappointed when he came only with the boy. He had worked hard just to know where Eponine had gone. Beating Alzema had proved nothing. But finally after slapping the smallest of Thénardier's around a few she spoke. "She left with Marius! Down the high-way," She cried as she pulled Gavroche away from Thénardier. "Whats the name of the street?"

"I don't know-" Thénardier reached for the child again, "No! Down the high-way by the gasoline station." She tugged at Gavroche's hand and hugged him close.

Thénardier had called Montparnasse to do the job, and bring Eponine back. Montparnasse agreed hesitantly, he really didn't want to go through all the trouble. Then Thénardier mentioned Eponine's friend. He needed to hear no more and made way to catch up with Marius and Eponine. When he did find them he found the boy laying in the snow a mess of smoke coming from the vehicle. _Eponine. _A lump had formed in the base of his throat. He pushed his fears away. This was not the time to worry. She could be very much alive, he thought to himself.

He did love her, but while 'Parnasse never actually showed it, he did feel like she had grown on him.

He stood at the edge of the scene and watched Marius sit up, he had already surveyed the area in search of Eponine, but found nothing, not a hint that she was ever there. He gave up after a while and continued to watch the man laying in the snow. _I should slit his throat and kill him, it's his fault anyway. Eponine could be dead, while you live._ Montparnasse watched as Marius looked at his surroundings. _Bloody kid has no idea._

Montparnasse walked silently behind the boy and wrapped his hands over his mouth. Pointless really, he could've screamed and yelled as much as he wanted to without having a single being hear him. "Where's the girl?"

Marius tried to shout, but his voice was muffled by the two hands. He felt one hand leave but it returned quickly. This time holding a knife. "Where is she!" Montparnasse bellowed. Suddenly he felt the man become loose. "Shit," He wiped his hand on his trench coat and picked the boy up.

When he had told Thénardier about Marius and Eponine's accident, Thénardier became livid. "Eponine dead? She cannot be dead. That child is the only one that's useful."

"You can't be sure that she's dead," 'Parnasse put in without emotion. "Dead is the only thing she is, I suppose that if _you had_ found her she would have had a chance. By now though she's as good as dead."

Even now Thénardier couldn't stop from insulting Montparnasse. "You are everything but useful,"

"Quit your crying, I bet she's better off now. What are we going to do with the rich kid?"

"Take as much money as we can from his family, he'll be all over the newspapers I'll tell you that much."

Marius had been sleeping in Eponine's and Alzema's room for almost two days. Whenever Alzema walking into the room she startled herself. _That's right, you're the bastard who drove my sister onto her death, literately.  
_

Other then that all Marius did was lay unconscious in Eponine's old bed.

"Give his grandfather a call," Suggested Montparnasse.

"Hell, if I know his number."

"I do,"

Thénardier stared at Montparnasse, "Well boy, it looks as if we might be getting our money earlier than we though. You are useful after all," He said with a smirk.

They had called Marius's grandfather, only leaving him with the slightest of words, "We know where your boy is- Marius- yes that one-

"I'm not giving him to you for free. I saved the boys life be gracious dammit."

It was agreed. Gillenormand would leave the money near the kids park. Then a little while later they would leave Marius too.

"You could've gotten much more money," His wife pestered. "I promise next time," He responded.

* * *

Enjolras wasn't happy with his friends. They had not come to the meeting place for the 3rd time. All because of the stupid snow. He looked outside. Surely it had come to a point in which they cared no more. Right? Why else would the not be here. The snow had become lighter and had started to fall much less often. Or maybe they were just to lazy to come. No. That sounded nothing like his group. He could understand why Grantaire. He without a doubt was out drinking.

What was the point of meeting at the library? Almost everyone just joked around they didn't bother to even study. Many times they were brought down by one of Enjorlas's lectures about college and looking forward to a new future, that would silence them for a while but the noise would be started again when Courfeyrac added, and brighter future. Then they would all start laughing again. Even Enjolras couldn't help but smile the slightest bit.

The sound of a door closing brought Enjolras back to reality.

Grantaire. So he wasn't out getting drunk.

"You sir, need to get laid." He said.

Drunk. He already was drunk.

"How did you get in here, you're clearly intoxicated."

"Hello to you too Enjorlas, nice weather we're having today. Makes me want to take a nap." He sat himself down in the chair furthest to the window.

A couple minutes later he heard heavy snoring.

"Did he do it again?" Someone else had walked into the room.

"You're late." Was all Enjolras said.

"Excuse me," Courfeyrac said sounding offended, "I risked my life just to come out here." He sat down in front of Enjolras and started to tap on the table. After several moments of Grantaire's snoring and Courfeyrac lightly taping Enjolras became irritated. "Would you stop that, you're here for a reason and that's to study. Now a grab a book and shut up!"

Courfeyrac flabbergasted, became silent.

Enjolrassmiled, _that should keep him quite for some time. _

Just when Enjolras had started to relax more, the tapping started again. Enjolras threw the book he was holding. "Boo! You're no fun." Courfeyrac laughed.

**I was actually thinking of introducing Enjolras a little later, but then again why not now? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been active lately, I've been writing my other story (self-advertising). Just kidding, but I wanted to do this thing I saw on another fic (Reaching you, Finnick and Annie fic, yet more promotion, not even my fic, but it's fantastic) , where it goes by how long its been since they first got together, blah blah. Stuff like that, Enjoy! Maybe later on I'll make the chapters larger. This one will be small because of the reason, typing this on a laptop, and not the desktop I'm so used to was not so hard, but enough to make me write a short chapter.**

_**3** years-_

Enjolras arms snaked around Éponine as he pulled her in from yet another hug. She had been crying for the last hour. After trying to talk to her, but failing miserably, he got around to just comforting her. Her sobs came in deep gulps. Enjolras wiped yet another tear from her wet cheeks. After a couple sniffs, she finally spoke, "I wished I could have known," She stopped once again to let another tear drop from her red eyes. Enjolras had to stop this, it wasn't her fault she had suffered from amnesia after the car accident. If he could have he would've taken the hit to the head in a heartbeat. Seeing her cry like this made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

Yesterday they had made a trip to see her parents, who had thought of her dead until now. Just seeing them made her recollect a handful of painful memories (he had told him some of this memories, and hearing her reminisce the very harsh words they had spoken to her back gave him enough reason to do give a punch to her father). It wasn't up when she saw her siblings, did she cry. Having remembered the promise she had given them years before. Gavroche and 'Zelma ran to her, and while she hugged them Enjolras took a notice of the multiple bruises on Alzema's arm.

On the drive home Enjolras reviled to her his worries. Éponine, right after the words Enjolras had said, slapped her forehead and started to mutter profanities, that was stage one. Stage two was crying on Enjolras' forearm. And the final stage had something to do with going around and including stage one, with a bit more destruction. Meaning she threw anything she could grab to the floor, breaking many items in the process. Now here she was, in the apartment she and Enjolras were able to rent, just barely, and silently sobbing onto her boyfriends chest. "You could've had known Éponine, even if you wanted to. I hate watching you cry and not being able to do a thing about it." He kissed her softly.

"You could stay with me," She mumbled onto his chest. He smelled of soap and old book pages. "And just-" She sighed, "Never leave me 'Jolras." She finished, tears drying.

"I would never leave you, I'm here forever, remember that." He smiled and kissed her forehead. For a second everything was unmoving, no noise, except for the sound of their breathing.

"I remembered when I said the very same words to 'Zelma and Gav." She responded in conclusion.

"Alright, stop. This isn't the 'Ponine I know. The Éponine I know is strong witted, talks back to me when I forget to wash the dishes." She laughed. "And never, ever would she ever cry."

Éponine reacted to his speech by laying next to him, arm and arm touching. "It's good to cry, you know," The girl pulled a sheet over both of them, nevermind they were fully clothed. "It is." Enjolras croaked, voice hoarse with emotion, "Imagine my dear 'Ponine, if none of this had never happened, we-" He grabbed both of her soft hands in his callused ones. "Bad things happen to the good." Bringing her small hand to his lips. "Like the accident, that was one of the cruel obstacles."

"Meeting you wasn't so bad, well after we got over the whole marble statue phase." Éponine looked into his eyes, "I think a visit to a friend's house will make feel better,"

Enjolras groaned, he, of course knew of who she was speaking of. In all honestly he didn't like Marius at all. Maybe it was the way before Enjolras had the courage to ask Éponine out, she had been pinning over him. It hurt the case when they discovered they knew each other from the crash. Éponine assured him, she didn't love anyone else but him, and how it usually went, Enjolras believed her, because in the end they couldn't deny the way they felt for each other.

"Why,"

"So I can pulverize him for ever encouraging me to do anything stupid, like running away from home."


End file.
